


Ain't it Fun

by starkspangledfondue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Stony - Freeform, M/M, Meaningless Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, i wrote this when i was 19 i'm so sorry, pornstar AU, strap on, whoring steve out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledfondue/pseuds/starkspangledfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky grew up together, practically inseparable throughout their entire lives. Best friends, no matter what.<br/>It was only natural that they moved in together when they graduated high school, getting into one of the local universities with partial scholarships and financial aid. The aid helped a lot, but they were still a couple thousand short, each. So naturally, they found jobs.<br/>Bucky found himself working as a bartender – the tips paid more than his salary, which was great, though he wasn’t allowed to sneak any drinks since he was only 18. Steve was more secretive with his employment, assuring Bucky that it was a legitimate job, but never saying much. All he knew was that his best friend worked odd hours – though whether that was because of his time in the art studio or his actual job, Bucky would never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it Fun

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you to Morphia for being an amazing beta - this wouldn't have turned out so well without her help.  
> I hope you all enjoy this! It's my first attempt at this pairing.

Bucky and Steve had never been well off. Growing up on the wrong side of Brooklyn, their families made enough to put food on the table. Of course, they had very little for anything else – Steve’s family, especially. He got sick constantly, so his family had to spend everything extra on his medical bills. They went without the nice clothes and cool toys that their friends had, and were stuck using flip phones when smart phones were what was popular, but they couldn’t complain. They were alive, and they had each other – best friends, no matter what.

It was only natural that they moved in together when they graduated high school, getting into one of the local universities with partial scholarships and financial aid. The aid helped a lot, but they were still a couple thousand short, each. So naturally, they found jobs.

Bucky found himself working as a bartender – the tips paid more than his salary, which was great, though he wasn’t allowed to sneak any drinks since he was only 18. Steve was more secretive with his employment, assuring Bucky that it was a legitimate job, but never saying much. All he knew was that his best friend worked odd hours – though whether that was because of his time in the art studio or his actual job, Bucky would never know.

Freshman year passed with all of the bills and rent paid on time – each of them even having more to spare after it was all said and done. Bucky noticed that his best friend always had a little more than him, though he always shrugged it off as a better paying job. They celebrated their form of wealth with trips to nightclubs, and clothes that were so much better than anything they’d worn before. Needless to say, they were living the life – in college, without going broke.

Sophomore year came, and Bucky noticed a change in Steve. The blond had – miraculously – gotten taller in a late growth spurt. Steve chocked it up to eating healthy; Bucky thought it was good karma coming back to him, turning him into “less of a damn wimp.”

With the new height came a leaner build – Steve started gaining muscles. The change was subtle at first - when Steve toned up, he was still skinny as ever. It was when he started gaining muscle mass that Bucky realized Steve was actually changing. He didn't know how the blond found any time for the gym, but that was the only explanation to his change in size. Bucky had always been the big one, the Adonis out of the two, but suddenly Steve had blossomed into some sort of sex god. He turned heads at the clubs, and more girls were giving him their numbers. Bucky always urged him to call them up, but Steve always smiled and said he was “too busy” to go into a relationship.

Bucky thought it was a cop out – not wanting to lead a girl on or something – but the blond actually became scarcer. Work called him in on Sunday mornings, or late Saturday nights – and sometimes during classes. That started getting him a little worried. Was Steve being overworked, was he going to drop out? He knew his best friend could take care of himself, but Bucky couldn’t help but worry. All his life, he’d been looking after Steve.

It wasn’t until halfway through junior year that he found out.

Bucky was at the bar, wiping down the counter for the night, and Steve was chatting up his co-worker, Nat. He was just about finished when a random brunette chick came up to him, sending a few shifty looks in Steve’s direction.

“You know that guy?”

Looking up from his task, Bucky’s brow furrowed when he saw that she was gesturing at the blond. “Yeah. He’s my best friend. What of it?”

The stranger’s brows shot up, and she gave Steve a lingering once over before looking back at Bucky. “You’re a lucky bastard. I think your best friend is Captain Rogers.”

Feeling even more confused, the brunet pulled an expression that showed he didn’t know what the hell the girl was talking about. The girl seemed surprised, like Bucky should know – was Steve some kind of secret celebrity or something?

“Your friend’s got some serious explaining to do, if you don’t know. God, he’s practically famous. At least on SHIELD’s sites.”

Bucky had turned to put away the rag, and nearly slipped on some spilt tequila when he heard her say SHIELD. “SHIELD? The fucking porn empire?”

The brunette nodded enthusiastically, looking back at Steve with an almost dazed expression. “He’s prime real estate. I hear he’s got the most views out of anyone.” Looking back at Bucky, the brunette smiled, then slid off of the barstool. “Well, my cab’s here. Tell your friend that he’s got a big fan.”

Bucky stood shocked for a moment – not at all believing what he’d just heard. His best friend was a pornstar? No way. Had to be somebody else. Steve would never sell himself like that.

He shook off his thoughts as the blond walked over, smiling brightly. “Hey, you done? I’ve got an early morning, and figured we could just take the subway now.”

Nodding almost absently, Bucky took a moment to realize he was still thinking about it. “Uh, yeah, I’m all set. Nat’s locking up tonight.”

“Okay, great! Let’s go, then.”

Steve said bye to Nat, and Bucky gave a half-assed goodbye, his attention on his best friend. No way wholesome-but-badass Steve was in porn. It just wasn’t possible. No matter how much it was starting to make sense.

The next morning, Steve was gone before Bucky woke up. All night, the brunet had tried to keep his mind off of what the random chick had said, and all night he’d failed miserably. His thoughts kept going back to the fact his best friend may have been fucking people for money for the past 3 years, and how there was only one way to prove it. Question was if Bucky wanted to know that badly.

It was mid-morning, and he was in the middle of writing a paper when he decided that he did, in fact, need to know that badly. Opening a private browsing window, Bucky plugged his headphones in and typed in the URL to SHIELD’s main site.

In reality, the brunet was no stranger to SHIELD – or, he hadn’t been, in high school. He’d log on, look at some broad sucking a guy off, jack off a bit, and then act like he’d never been on. The site hadn’t changed much since then, though it was a lot sleeker. The welcome page showed all of the videos being watched, and he was almost satisfied with an answer when he didn’t see Steve in any of the thumbnails. Case closed, he could get off of the site.

But curiosity got the best of him when he saw the tab that said “OUR STARS.” Hesitating, he clicked on the link, and scrolled through. He saw all of the old stars like Agent Maria, who did a bunch of espionage-themed videos, and new faces – some twink named Hawkeye who was wearing purple panties with a target on his ass. Typical, he figured, and nothing major.

Bucky kept scrolling, about to click out when he saw a flash of red hair – and oh, fuck, Natasha was a pornstar? His own co-worker did this on the side? Forgetting his original search for a moment, he clicked through to her page, and found dozens of videos. All of them showed her in control in the thumbnail, and all of them looked incredibly hot. “I’m working with a dominatrix,” he mumbled to himself, still looking through.

He was almost at the bottom of the page when he went pale, freezing with his fingers hovering above the track pad. His jaw dropped, and he swore that the room just got fifty degrees warmer because the second to last video showed a screencap of Steve, on his knees, sucking off a strap-on that Nat was wearing. The video was titled “Black Widow Seduces Captain Rogers.”

Bucky knew he shouldn’t look at it – he’d gotten his answer, and fuck was it not at all what he’d thought it would be. He already knew that he was going to be looking at Steve weird for a week. Yet, he found himself clicking on the link, the video automatically loading.

He watched, completely in shock as on the screen Natasha and Steve did a scene. A hand covered his mouth, unable to believe what he was seeing. His best friend was sucking off the strap-on better than any girl he’d ever seen – and when the hell did Steve learn to talk dirty? He called Nat “mistress,” addressing her as such with every demand. Bucky tried to look away when the redhead started fingering Steve’s ass, and tried to again when she started to fuck him. But all he could focus on were his best friend’s moans, and how much he looked like he loved taking the thick, fake cock. Steve came from being slammed in the ass alone, she came when he ate her out, and they ended up going a round with Steve fucking Nat until she screamed herself hoarse. And christ, did she just call him a good little sub? Despite himself, Bucky found that he was hard in his jeans by the time the video ended.

He should’ve stopped right there – should have left it at that, with that single video. Instead, he found himself going to Steve – no, Captain Rogers’s – page. The huge picture at the top showed the blond in American flag boxers, his eyes full of lust and an obvious erection straining his only clothing. There were over 100 videos, every thumbnail showing the various situations and positions his best friend had gotten into.

The first video showed Steve back in his beginning days, and practically bent in half with his face contorted in pleasure – “Scrawny Twink Gets Destroyed By the Hulk.” The next showed Steve, strong and big, with a blond woman, taking her from behind – “Agent Carter Takes the Captain’s Load.” And the titles became more and more lewd, Bucky seeing more of Steve than he’d ever hoped to see. “Falcon Fucks Captain Rogers Senseless” – an interracial video that had Steve slammed in doggy; “Captain And Widow Interrogate Rumlow;” “Iron Man Gives Captain Rogers Something to Scream About;” it never ended.

Next thing he knew, Bucky had a hand in his boxers, eyes screwed shut as he listened to “Iron Man” screw his best friend senseless, Steve’s moans were something amazing that he’d never thought he’d wanted to hear. He was halfway through when he came in his pants, moaning out a low “Steve!” as he bucked into his fist. He was panting softly, about to press pause on the video when he realized that he wasn’t alone.

Steve was standing at the entrance to their living room, blushing bright red and just staring at him in shock. Bucky was straight, why the hell was he jacking off and saying his name? “I – uh – I’m just gonna go to my room and – not ask what that was – ”

“Steve – no, wait!” Bucky stood, almost immediately regretting the action because the come on the inside of his pants was uncomfortable. But he couldn’t just let it lie, not when he knew the truth and got caught getting off to it.

Steve paused, obviously embarrassed but staying put. “Look, I get it, we all have fantasies, I just never thought –”

“I found your videos.”

Bucky almost panicked, because suddenly all of the color drained from Steve’s face – and he looked sickly pale. “What?” almost came out as a squeak.

“This – this woman came in last night, said she recognized you from SHIELD. I – didn’t believe her, so I had to check, and then….” He trailed off, gesturing between them. “I was shocked.”

“Imagine how I feel.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair, looking away, because he figured that Bucky was either going to treat him differently or never let him live this down. “My best friend was watching me get destroyed by a guy.” He said it in disbelief, wishing that this were just some nightmare he could wake up from.

“I didn’t mean to – I thought I’d be watching you dom chicks. But then I saw Nat – and shit, I thought I was into her. Fuck, you didn’t even tell me you were bi!”

“I’m – not. I just play straight for cash. All’s fair in porn.” The blush returned at full force, and Steve did everything he could to avoid his best friend’s gaze.

“Oh.” Bucky took a moment to process that. Steve just came out to him after he’d watched him take it up the ass multiple times. “Is the big guy being the bitch some kind of kink?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, like Bucky added insult to injury or something. “Bottom. Not bitch. I’m a bottom, and I was before I got big. You don’t know everything, Bucky.”

Bucky bit his lip, trying to process all of this. So his best friend was gay, a pornstar, a “bottom,” and looked incredibly hot when he took it. He tried to deny that last part, but couldn’t. All he could imagine was how tight Steve would feel around him, if it’d feel that much different from sleeping with a chick, and if he’d ever get the chance. Swallowing, he spoke.

“I wanna fuck you.”

Steve looked at Bucky like he’d grown a second head, mouth opening before closing, then opening again. “No. Hell no. No way.”

“Why not?”

The blond stared him down, like he was searching for what he should say or do. “It’s one thing to watch porn, it’s another to fuck your best friend for shits and giggles – and do you know how hard it was to hide this from you? I didn’t want you to know. God, I was fine with tiptoeing around this until I got a real job.”

Bucky felt bold, figuring that their friendship was already shot to hell, he may as well see what would happen. “But I’ve never been so turned on. I don’t like dudes, but seeing you take all those cocks – I wanted to be there. You’re a wet dream.”

Steve was staring again, this time in shock – because really, how many times had he jacked off thinking about Bucky? His teen years _were_ wet dreams of being taken by him, treated more roughly than his fragile body could’ve handled back then. If the situation had been any different, he may have jumped at the offer to sleep with his best friend.

“You’re just talking shit,” he said bluntly, not believing that his best friend actually wanted to do this. He turned his back, heading off to his room when he suddenly found himself with his chest against a wall.

“C’mon, Steve, you’re the first guy I’m attracted to – you’re hot, and the way you moan for the other guys, I need that. I wanna fuck your ass.”

Steve almost caved, because he could feel Bucky half-hard against him, but he shook his head. “Then go jack off to me again, Buck, I’m tired,” he lied, trying to hide the fact that his best friend finally having the hots for him turned him on a little.

“C'mon, Stevie. I'm a catch - there's no way you've lived with me all this time without being into me. Tonight's your one chance to act on it. I'll make it good for you, I promise. I paid attention to the things you liked in all those videos.”

The blond shut his eyes, resting his head against the wall as Bucky spoke. He could practically feel Bucky’s hands on his bare skin, a low growl in his ear, that slip of Brooklyn accent that happened to both of them when they were really turned on – something they’d both admitted when drunk.

“It’s gonna change shit,” Steve tried weakly, that last reason a cop-out. Things were already changed – no way could they go back to normal when Bucky knew he was getting fucked any time he wasn’t in school.

“Let it. We can be scared after.”

Clenching his jaw, Steve turned, facing his best friend. He didn’t say anything, just leaned in and kissed him hard, tongue prying his lips apart. Bucky was surprised by this move. He hadn't agreed to kissing, it wasn't part of how he'd envisioned this going, and yet, Steve was such a good kisser, that he couldn't find it in himself to mind. He kissed back, and Steve led him into his room. They fell back onto the bed, the brunet on top of his best friend. Bucky pulled back, looking down at Steve – wow, had anybody ever looked this good from just kissing? The blond’s lips were already plump and swollen, but he supposed they were sensitive still from earlier kisses or being wrapped around someone’s cock.

Bucky wanted to feel that – get head from his best friend – but sex was his priority. Steve moved from under him, slipping off his shirt and getting to work on the brunet’s. Bucky helped, slipping off his own shirt before getting to the blond’s pants. Nerves hit then – was he really about to touch another guy’s cock? – But he shoved them aside because fuck yes he was if he could have his ass. Steve stripped in near record timing, but he guessed that a pornstar knew all about taking off clothes quickly. Bucky went to take off his own pants, but Steve swatted his hands away, taking them off himself. He fought the urge to comment on the cum stains, seeing the evidence a bit more real than walking in on Bucky moaning his name.

He paused, his breath stopping short. Sure, he’d seen Bucky naked before, but those were usually accidents – this was on purpose, and it wasn’t supposed to be special but he was quickly memorizing the sight. Bucky looked confused, but didn’t stop him. After a moment, he pushed the brunet to the side, reaching for the lube and condoms he kept in his nightstand.

“You sneak guys into the apartment or something?” Bucky questioned, watching Steve uncap it.

“I masturbate, Bucky, you don’t just shove things up your ass unprepared. And I have to be safe.” The blond handed the items to the brunet, and got into position on all fours. “I’m still loose enough from today’s shoot – just put on a condom, slick up your cock and fuck me.”

Steve was blunt, and it did surprise Bucky a little, but he guessed he was just trying to keep it physical. “Yeah, yeah, fucking bossy.”

“I moonlight as a power bottom, fuck me already.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the sarcasm but did as he’d been told. He hissed, the lube cold even through the latex, but warming as he went. Steve’s ass was high up, his face pressed against the sheets, and he could tell that his best friend was impatient. He didn’t stall, needing to be inside of him so badly, too. Slowly – savoring his first time being inside of a man – Bucky pushed in. A low groan of “oh, shit!” slipped past his lip, and he was pretty sure Steve keened in relief.

Apparently Bucky was taking too long, because Steve started rolling back against his cock. “Go – I’ll fucking ride you if you keep stalling.”

“Christ, Steve, you weren’t this mouthy in your videos.”

“They edit the fu – uh, ah, - fuck out of me-eee,” Steve groaned out, caught off guard when Bucky finally started moving.

The pace was hard – brutal, almost – and Bucky swore he’d never been so deep inside of someone. He could tell that Steve never faked it for the camera – his ass was tight as hell around him, but damn he fucked back great. Steve was already moaning, fingers tangling in the sheets. So whiny for a guy his size, Bucky could barely believe it.

“You’re a cockslut, aren’t you, Steve? God, you’re so damn tight!” He tried the dirty talk, remembering how much he’d responded to it in the videos. Apparently that had been real life, too.

“God, Bucky, I’m a whore for cock. I’ll take anything up my ass.”

Bucky’s brows shot up, and one hand reached forward to tangle roughly in the blond’s locks. “Yeah? Even me with another guy? Would you let two guys fuck you at once?”

“Yes! God, yes!”

Bucky swore that Steve may start crying – and that shouldn’t have turned him on so much. Breaking him shouldn’t be this hot. “I’m gonna fuck you hard – fuck you better than any of your co-stars, pound yer tight little hole ‘til ya get sore.”

A whine, a feminine-ass whine slipped past Steve’s lips, and he was suddenly babbling, voice thick with Brooklyn twang. Bucky considered switching teams right then, just to hear that every night.

Remembering Steve whining about his “spot” in one of the videos, Bucky started shifting his angle with every few thrusts. It was all the same stream of garbled moans until suddenly the blond cried out, clawing at the sheets. “Gotcha,” the brunet mumbled, going hard as he tried to keep that exact position.

Steve wasn’t even speaking anymore, every sound a short “Ah, ah, ah” that progressively got more desperate and higher in pitch. His hips rolled back, taking every thrust at full force. Bucky tugged the blond’s hair harder, his own knuckles hurting from how tight he held on. Tears pricked at the corner of Steve’s eyes, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. It was all too good.

“Bu – ba – Buck! I – I – gon –”

As incoherent as he was, Bucky understood Steve. He started going harder - so much so that he could tell his muscles would be sore later. The blond writhed beneath him, on the brink of absolute insanity, about to reach his orgasm. All it took was for the brunet to wrap his hand around Steve’s cock for him to come, a shrill cry tearing itself from the blond’s throat. Bucky only lasted a handful of thrusts after, seeing Steve fall apart like that too much for him to bear. He filled the condom with a shout, staying deep inside of Steve’s ass for another moment.

Pulling out, Bucky tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash. Steve slumped completely onto the mattress, trembling. He hid his face in his hands, so incredibly sated yet a little ashamed. The brunet really was the best fuck he’d had in a while.

Bucky smirked and laid down next to the blond – well, until he realized that something was up. “Steve? Buddy, you okay?”

Steve nodded, letting out a sigh. “Longtime crush, best sex ever, nothing coming from it – I’ll be fine, just need to register it all.”

The brunet frowned to himself, feeling like a dick now. “You’re still my best friend, y’know. Having mind blowing sex once won’t change that. I don’t magically love you, but I’m not leaving.”

Steve knew very well that all of it was true; he just wished that there were more than just one time. “I know. Thanks, Buck.”

He left it at that, and Bucky figured that it was about time he went to his own room. Walking out, he lingered in the doorway for a minute. “For what it’s worth, I’d do it again if you asked.”

Steve looked up at his best friend, offering him a small smile. “Again. Yeah, okay.”

The brunet walked out then, taking one last good look at Steve before he went to his bathroom for a shower.

Two months later, Steve was in the green room for one of his shoots. He was in slacks and a cheap button down, the theme for this porno so blatantly academic. To his right, Tony Stark was just in a robe – shooting some sort of sensual thing with Clint Barton. Their fingers were twined, the two of them a bit of an item in recent events. Turns out they were quite a match, and decided to be as official as people that filmed sex tapes for a living could be. Needless to say, it was nice.

His director came to get him after a moment, and Steve gave his boyfriend a kiss before heading out. The set was a cliché classroom – Steve would be the hardass teacher, big and macho but a total submissive type for cock. And a certain brunet would be playing the student that fucked him silly.

Bucky walked onto the set, and the two shared knowing smiles. After their first time fucking, they’d goofed around a little – and when Bucky said he wanted to get into porn, Steve didn’t argue. The brunet topped guys, but preferred women – and in him, Nat finally met her match of perfect sexual chemistry. Sure, it was all still messy sometimes, but that was sex. With how things were right now, Steve couldn’t complain.

The directors called their last requests, telling them how the scene should go, and within seconds “Action!” was called. The tapes started rolling, and Steve slipped into his character, smirking over at his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was all to your liking! If I get a good enough reception, I may write a sequel.  
> I'll be posting chapter 3 to my 1950's AU tomorrow.


End file.
